starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Cadden
Thanks Cadden...sorry I didn't see that sooner. I've relocated the listings to the main site. If you could find some way to delete those pages I created it'd be appreciated. --Raptor *Sure thing. It was minor, really, but I did the repeat-discussion because I wanted you to see it. I'll get to deleting the older ones sometime today, probably (likely sooner than later, though :P). In all reality, it doesn't look that bad at all, clustered together and what have ya's. I've just always seen separate articles in such instances to be under the situation of being a sub-company or subsidiary, and I had a strong suspicion that wasn't the case here. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 18:42, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Can I ask you a question...? Besides that one? and... Darth Aeonz 07:50, 11 October 2006 (UTC) *Uhh... besides... what one... ? Sure, go ahead. No need to wait for permission. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 15:50, 11 October 2006 (UTC) On Our site Star wars fanon you talked with Neo about the fanon stolen from your site. I wanted to advise you that StarNeptune is the Admin on our site and can be found on her talk page @ SWF or the wookiepedia IRC. NEO has not been seen or heard since SWF opening A true shame he should see what it became.. Last and not least I have been looking around, Could I incorparate Darth Aeonz here. If you could Take a look at my Artical @ SWF called Star Wars: The Legend Of Darth Aeonz I would welcome your comments. A link can be found on my user page at SWF. Thank you. Darth Aeonz 16:17, 11 October 2006 (UTC) *Ah! Thank you for the tip! I'll re-post the complaint toward Mr. Neptune! As for your incorporation, you'd need to first make an account on our forums and talk to folks over there. Unless it's just something you'd be doing in our Story Forums (which is a timeless place and something of a sandbox for us to play around in :)), the idea of a new RPer to our community bringing in a Sith Lord will look fairly grim. Partially due to "fair roleplaying" issues, and partially because there are already two groups of Sith on the forums - one group of which is rising, the other of which has already been around. So, if you're ever so inclined to do so, and you don't care much for permissions and what have you, then I suggest joining the forums and posting in the Story Threads. But, then again, I could be wrong - the community may not mind, considering your character's history is already mapped out. I'm not the person to talk to in such instances, however. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 16:33, 11 October 2006 (UTC) *It's Ms. Neptune watch that ...:) So what did you think of the story so far. Also thanks for the answers. Hope we get to chat soon. You may see more of me here if thats ok... Darth Aeonz 16:43, 11 October 2006 (UTC) **Ms... yeah... that's what I meant.... *shifty eyes* Anyway, the story seems a bit incomplete, to me. I mean, where does the "Darth Aeonz" bit come in? I can say this now, though... the likeliness of him being on our main timeline with that story will be pretty slim. Mostly 'cause we work with a balance of story and realism (well, as real as Star Wars goes). It might pass, but I dunno. Like I said, I'm not the guy to speak to in that case. Your best bet is to register with our roleplaying forums and present the character on our Roleplaying OOC board. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:47, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Template Ideas I'm thinking we could benefit from a protection template - as in they put the notice on their page and we then protect it. Saves us the trouble of having to go and protect every page from vandals. --Halomek 20:35, 22 October 2006 (UTC) *I dunno, the current one (such as for the SSD thread) might cover both. Up to you, really. I can get anothe one up for the other instance, if you want. --Cadden Blackthorne 23:01, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Exodus Wiki Main Page Cadden, The main page located at http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Exodus gave a bad link to the Exodus site (You had the old starwars-exodus addy there) I fixed it with the current exodus url and double checked it and it's now working properly. Wanted you to be aware of this :P *Hmm... I thought we had handled that. Obviously not. Thanks. :D --Cadden Blackthorne 23:43, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Talk Page Clean Up Do we have permission to clean up our Talk Pages for our personal User Bio? For instance like this one getting very long someone may want to see the newest entries and not want to scroll down to see.--CEORaithSienar 18:08, 7 November 2006 (UTC) *I'd say don't clean them up, persay, but rather archive them, if you feel it necessary. I don't know how, exactly, to do this, but you can find it if you fish around a bit. Try Angela's talk page, I think she utilizes an archive. The reason for this is because it's considered rude to delete others' comments on any talk page. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:33, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Are you, by any chance, the http://Deviantart.com user,Turin the Forsaken?Darth Rayze 04:21, 28 July 2007 (UTC) *Me? I only wish. :( That's why I reference his stuff. I haven't seen any indicator of posting his work being illegal, or any relevance thereof. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:46, 28 July 2007 (UTC) vex salder what comics is he in he is gorgeous I like the empire more than the rebellion Cadden won't be available to comment for a couple more months, sorry. Xanamiar 16:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) *The picture Cadden used for Vex Salder is from Imperial Knight Antares Draco, from the Legacy series of comic books. Going to his Wookieepedia article will tell you which comic books he's been in. --Halomek 17:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Images Just FYI, I'm not picking on you; I simply went through the Recent Changes, and I'm checking up on the most recent images. Cadden just came up. :P --Balsa 22:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! --Cadden Blackthorne 01:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) pic trouble Having toruble getting govs pic to work in info box can you please help. Its tab. Help with Clean up not sure what went wrong? Hey cadden can you help with clean up here I know i still need to source pic i will but tepleate box has thrown things off. Can you help here: http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Varyen_K%27Sharyn *You're not following the template exactly. You've got to include a thumbnail tag for the image. The best advice is to copy someone else's infobox 'exactly' and only change the relevant RP-related values. Copy it exactly, including spaces, indents, etc. And if you use an outside program to type up the infobox, use Notepad, not MS Word or the Mac equivalent. --Balsa 16:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC)